She's so gone
by Blazefyre1998
Summary: what happens if Gray ever said the most stupid thing? I do not own Fairy Tail nor Lemonade mouth


**HEY EVERYONE I AM DOING A ONESHOT OF GRUVIA **

**AND ALSO MY STORY WOLFS IN FAIRY TAIL IS ON MY PROFILE SO JUST CLICK UP THERE AND CHECK IT OUT**

Some people say ,it's not worth it loving someone who won't ever return your feelings back and that one-sided love is just a waste of time and that you should just give up on them,Well they win and they were right I am starting to belive that now.I appluad you,who would never make a mistake like I did of falling in love with some who doesn't love back.

''JUVIA!''.Juvia could hear him now,yelling-no screaming Juvia's name out trying to find her,while Juvia is just here sitting next to the element that is supposed to make Juvia happy but it only remind her of all of her has never been wanted but when he came to Juvia's life and took away the rain that followed her everywhere she had never been happier,thats when she made the fatal mistake of falling in love with him.

''Juvia,let me explain what happen-''Juvia cut him off,she was so tired of hearing excuses from everyone,all the one's that she loves.

''There's nothing to explain,Gray-s...Gray,you made it very clear that you don't care about Juvia and that she is just a prize to be won from a childhood rivalry at the let's just pretend nothing ever happen.''

~flashback~

It was a regular day at the guild except that there was someone was missing,more spacific it was a certain water mage the one that usally bothers a certain someone,the stripping ice mage,who right now was pacing back and forth from side to what everyone else was thinking_''where is juvia'' _because who wouldn't wonder what happen to the person thart had been stalking you since you met them.

''Lyon-sama,you really are one of a kind,are you it was nice of you to invite Juvia to eat.''.Gray heard a familiar voice say,when he turned his head to the open doors of the guild and saw her and what he saw was something that shocked him and everyone,Juvia kissed KISSED LYON-SHE KISSED HIM NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! Now that was a sight you only saw in a different dimention and not even in Edolas.

Gray clenched his fist at the side of his body,his raven hair covering his eyes but you could feel the anger rolling off of went up to the happy-looking couple and tapped Lyon on the back,when he turned around Gray punched him he went down to ground ,when Lyon was on the ground,Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and walked out with dragging her behind.

~outside the guild~

''Gr...G..Gray-Sa...Gray,wha-''.

''SHUT UP!''.He couldn't belive that she went on a date with the person that he hates the most and what hurt the most was that she took off his honorific of his name, not only that but she gave Lyon his -sama the one that was made just for him,it was like she had given up on him all the thing that shocked him the most was that she was accually giving Lyon a chance so, since she couldn't have original,she went to copy or at least that's how he saw it.

They came to a stop it was behind an ally way that had a dead end and there was only one way out which was the way the came in but Gray was blocking they got in it,where you couldn't see anyone,he pinned her against a wall roughly and he held her wrist so tight that you could swear were turning white.

''Why?''Juvia looked up to his eyes,she had a confused look in her but at the same time she was struggling against him,trying to get away from him,wanting to see if Lyon was alright.

''Wha...what are you talking about Gray?'',Juvia asked him even though she didn't know what he was talking about,she did see hurt and anger pass by his eyes,just then she knew that he saw her kiss with Lyon.

''Why him?Why Lyon,WHY HIM OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!''Gray yelled at her but he knew that it was bound to happen because after all,everytime she would yell her love for him,he would just run as far from knew how she felt but just kept on leading her on but he didn't want to lose her,not to lyon not to anyone.

''Maybe because Juvia's has always been a hipocrate and said that every one deserves a chance at proving themselves and Juvia's has alway been going back on her Juvia wanted a chance to be happy for just for once.'',she had anwsered his question.

He knew that it was bound to happen,the day that she would want to leave him and find someone who was better than someone who really loved her who would appreciate her love like he hadn't and now,he was someone who would love her with all their heart,like she deserved.

"Bu...but... your mine! I found you first,I saw you first,so I keep you and your mine and Lyon won't have won't win you,you're my prize,I'm the winner he's the loser! I love you,and most of all you love me not him!".Right when he said that he slammed his lips on hers with full-on force,he could feel Juvia struggling to get away but he only grabbed her harder never wanting to let go,after their kiss was broken he felt her stand still not moving and then he remembered said and when he relized that he wished he could take it back because right when he looked back at Juvia,her eyes were were dull and lifeless like they had been when he fought her.

"So,that's what you think Gray?You think that Juvia would ever go out with Lyon-sama to hurt you?You should know by now that Juvia would wait for hundreds even thousands of years,even though Gray doesn't love really her,she would still love you.",she was still for a moment,still looking into his eyes and then said,"But I am tired of you all ways thinking the worst of me and also waiting for something that won't ever happen so let's just go our seprete ways.".

When she said that he felt his arms go limp as they dropped down beside my legs,he felt his heart stop for a second as he watched her go away from him,he felt a raindrop on his cheek and then another and another,he knew that he was the cause of them.

He wanted to run after her wanting to hold her one last time before he lost her.  
~flashback~

And that's how we got here with me walking away and leaving him when I started to sing a song I heard a few months back.

"Insucure

In her skin

Like a puppet,a girl on a string

Broke away

Learn to fly

If you want her back gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

That girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

Here I am

This is me

And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?

Are you mad?

That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you

'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

That girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone away

Like history

She's so gone

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

She's so gone

You can look but you won't

see the girl I used to be

'cause she's (long hold) she's so

gone

So alone

She's so gone

Gone, gone, gone "

"She's so Gray."

And with that the tragic story of the water mage and the Mn with the heart of ice,came to an may say that fate was cruel and others may I say they shall meet again some day in the future,where I pray that fate may be kinder.

**SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT **

**PLEASE GIVE ME AN HONEST REPONSE AND IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUEST PLEASE SEND THEM IN**

'


End file.
